


Run Away With Me, Your Highness

by inanimate_object



Series: Prince!Skeppy and Knight!BadBoyHalo AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Run away with me", Alternate Universe - Royalty, Badboyhalo is a huge simp, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince/Knight AU, nobility au, this site gives me too much power, very painfully in love idiots like smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanimate_object/pseuds/inanimate_object
Summary: Bad's dreams had somehow started to overlap with Skeppy's. At first it seemed merely a coincidence, but it soon became more apparent that it was no coincidence at all. Skeppy had become Bad's dream, his value in life, the one thing he felt inspired by and wanted to pursue.
Relationships: Prince!Skeppy/Knight!Badboyhalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/bbh, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship, skphlo
Series: Prince!Skeppy and Knight!BadBoyHalo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116950
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Run Away With Me, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> *posts two skephalos right after another* lol xd rofl lmao  
> i really like how this turned out :] i wrote it a little while ago and i am so OBSESSED with Prince Skeppy au you don't UNDERSTAND  
> anyway enjoy LOL mwah ily

Skeppy's smile was a contagious thing, Bad noticed. Whenever he was laughing and joking around, Bad couldn't help but smile and laugh as well, unless, of course, he was at the end of the joke. 

Even now, when the only smile on his face was a small, content one as his eyes trailed the words of a well-worn book, Bad couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips curling up just a bit.

Maybe there was something wrong with his head.

The stars were out and the two of them were holed away in Skeppy's bedroom, the only sort of privacy they were allowed to have pretty much ever. Skeppy had been right when he insisted he didn't need protection when the two of them had met the first time, but his parents were a little strict on him. Too strict. Too strict to the point where Skeppy had confessed of dreaming to runaway from the castle and leaving his royal life behind him completely. The things he described sounded so much of the fantasy books he read of, Bad was completely certain those stories had inspired those thoughts.

Even still. Bad kept Skeppy's dreams secret, never once telling other guards or the king and queen of these thoughts, like he probably should have if he valued his job. Bad didn't really value his job as much as he used to. He had other things that he valued far more, bizarre dreams of his own he wanted to chase, spurred on by fiction kept within yellowed pages and dark ink.

Bad's dreams had somehow started to overlap with Skeppy's. At first it seemed merely a coincidence, but it soon became more apparent that it was no coincidence at all. Skeppy had become Bad's dream, his value in life, the one thing he felt inspired by and wanted to pursue.

"Skeppy," it was the first word spoken in what could have been hours and it had to be quiet as to not alert anyone who might still be awake at the late hour, "do you want to run away with me?"

"What?" Skeppy's voice was pitched, as it often was when he was excited, but it was hushed, which was not a common occurrence. "I mean, of course I want to run away, this place sucks, but don't you have like... things here?"

Bad blinked at him slowly, trying to process what he meant by that. "Things?"

"You know, like a family, a home, friends. You don't have anything you'd regret leaving behind?" It was something Bad had considered, sure, but when he sat down and thought about it, there actually wasn't much for him to leave behind even if he wanted to. he spent most of his life throwing himself at his work that there wasn't much else he had going for him.

"No," Bad finally replied. Then, after a moment, he added, "I've got all I need when I'm with you anyway." That comment had Skeppy's cheeks going the slightest bit red, diamonds on his skin glittering in the moonlight. His chin rested in his palm, sweater paws covering the bottom half of his face. It was something he often did when he was flustered. Bad found it cute.

"What about your job?" Bad scoffed. 

"My job is to protect you, I don't really think I'll be missing much if we move somewhere else."

"I don't know man, it might amp up the difficulty a little."

"Ha ha, hilarious." Silence drifted over them once again, Skeppy's book to the side while the two of them studied each other.

"You're serious about this?" Skeppy asked, his voice soft and warm and sending small sparks off in Bad's chest.

"Of course." His eyebrows furrowed, looking at Skeppy skeptically. "Why wouldn't I be?" Skeppy shook his head absently.

"It's just... whenever I talk about it I feel like it's just me sounding like a little kid," he admitted. "When you say it, it sounds real. Like someday we could just get up and go." Bad smiled and stood from the small sofa against the wall to cross the room, stopping just short of Skeppy's chair. Skeppy stared up at him for a moment, confusion clear on his face. Bad smiled widely and noted that Skeppy didn't need to be smiling to cause him to. Just Skeppy alone was able to make Bad smile. He lowered down on one knee, taking one of Skeppy's hands carefully into both of his own. 

"Well, then, your highness," he murmured, Skeppy shifting slightly at the title, face going pink, "will you run away with me?" He raised Skeppy's hand to press his lips against shimmering, light blue knuckles and Skeppy's breath caught in his throat. The whole ordeal felt akin to a marriage proposal. Skeppy shook the thought from his head, looking down at his knight below. There was a smug smile on his face; he already knew what Skeppy was going to say.

"Why, of course, Sir BadBoyHalo, I would be honored to." Bad broke out into a blinding grin and he surged forward to wrap his arms around Skeppy in a hug. The two giggled to themselves for absolutely no reason, but that was okay.

"I promise I'll get you out of here soon," Bad whispered, his head nuzzling just a little into Skeppy's neck. Skeppy laughed a little too loudly.

"I'll hold you to that."


End file.
